This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the melting point and boiling point of a gas to obtain the purity and the mixture ratio of sample gases.
A variety of methods for measuring, for example, with a gas chromatograph or the like the purity of a sample gas such as benzene or the mixture ratio of several gases in mixed gases have heretofore been measured but the measuring operation is complicated and the apparatus for measuring gases is very expensive.
Accordingly, it has already been considered to obtain the purity and the mixture ratio of sample gases by measuring the melting point and the boiling point of the sample gases by utilizing the fact that the melting point and the boiling point of a gas will vary according to the amount of impurities contained in the sample gas and because the melting point and the boiling point of a gas exhibits a predetermined value in accordance with the mixture ratio of the mixed gases, but the conventional measuring method cannot obtain highly accurate measured results of the melting point and the boiling point of a gas. Accordingly, the measurement of the purity or the like is done by using a gas chromatograph or the like.